Secret Admirer
by Anouk Chizatz
Summary: SASUHINA: Hinata has a new hobby; it's writing love poems. What happens when she decides to write one for Naruto, telling him how she loves him? What happens when her poems get delivered to 413 instead of 314? Whose locker did Tenten slip (or should I say shove) the poem in? Read and Find out! R
1. Love Poems

**Hello dear readers, this is my first attempt at a SasuHina fanfic. So be nice. I'm not sure if I've gotten most of the characters properly and not made them seem too OOC. ** **This story is probably going to be a ONESHOT. My first attempt at it; might I add. I haven't written in a while. So I might be a little rusty. Your valuable feedbacks will be appreciated and also rewarded with a quick update. So make your choice wisely. *evil laugh***

**I've had way too much free time cause of my illness, but haven't written anything. So I finally decided it was time to write. I needed the inspiration to distract me from my illness. **

**Hope you like my fic. Enjoy **

**Summary: Hinata has a new hobby; it's writing love poems. What happens when she decides to write one for Naruto, telling him how she loved him? What happens when her poems get delivered to 413 instead of 314? Whose locker did Tenten slip (or should I say shove) the poem in? Read and Find out!**

* * *

** LOVE POEMS**

Chapter - 1

* * *

Hinata was lying on her bed and staring blankly at the television; that was turned off. She was blushing at the thought of Naruto and at what he had said earlier that day.

* * *

_FLASHBACK –_

_Hinata was walking down the hallway with her bestfriennd Tenten. Tenten was going on and on about her date with Neji last week. All Hinata could do was listen to her talking about her 'overprotective' cousin, and laugh at his silly gentleman ways; well atleast his attempt at them._

_Hinata knew Neji very well, she was aware that Neji was always shy to talk to a girl. He would never admit it; as his Hyuuga pride would be bruised. But then Tenten came along she was not like other girls. She was kinda like a tomboy with enough (more than Hinata) sense of fashion. _

'_I still remember how Neji proposed to Tenten and how she had reacted to his proposal.' Hinata wondered while half-listening to Tenten go on._

* * *

She quickly changed her chain of thought reminding herself "Before I go into a flashback within a flashback; it's time that I told you the reason behind my endless blushing."

* * *

_FLASHBACK CONTINUES –_

_As I was so lost in thought about Tenten and Neji's date, I forgot to see where I was going and I ran right into someone's masculine chest. _

_I bumped into the other person so hard that he fell and I landed right on top of him. While falling I shut my eyes close, not wanting to see how I meet my '__**end'**__, and I didn't mean the fall, I actually mean the person I landed on._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_We were like that for a few minutes until Sasuke broke the silence, "Hey Hyuuga, anytime now!" he finished with a command in his voice and a disinterested look appearing on his face. The two didn't go well together, but since it was Sasuke Uchiha it didn't matter if it didn't go well together. Cause he was the __**Prince**__ of this school. Any girl would be excited to be glared at by him and lie in the same position and even earn his bark; but not me. _

_**Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_I had my sights set on only one person, Uchiha Sasuke's bestfriend; and I planned on keeping it that way. Even though I had minor roadblocks, like getting him to know I existed. Other than that everything was on track._

"_Ah! I'm sorry Uchiha-san, I wasn't looking and I didn't mean to bump into you", Hinata rambled on, only to meet his deadly gaze; which in turn was causing her to reconsider even breathing in front of the creature. _

"_Whatever! Just get off, before you get into any sort of trouble with those people." He said and pointed towards the other direction, where Sasuke's fan girls were giving Hinata the ultimate death glare._

"_I-I… yes" Hinata stammered while trying to get off the prince. For some strange twisted reason, at that point of time her body felt weak and she couldn't find the strength to get up. So instead she did what was only natural, but at the same time life threatening; she feel right on top of Sasuke again._

_In turn she received a sigh from Sasuke and more death glares from the overly attached fangirls._

_The good part of the whole encounter came out of nowhere, when a hand out of nowhere grabbed her petite waist and hoisted her up. She was surprised out of her wits; and trust me Hinata was one of the smartest people in the school._

_She slowly dared to look up at the person holding her by her waist and so close to his chest. She began blushing madly when she realized that the person holding her was none other than her crush and Sasuke's bestfriennd._

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

"_N-Naruto t-thank y-you" she stammered. 'Great! Now the stammering decides to kick in' she mentally cursed._

"_Are you okay Hinata?" he asked in his oh-so-sexy voice and a concerned look on his face. Now Naruto knew how to put those two (voice and expression) together. He looked and sounded heavenly._

"_I-I'm f-fine" she said weakly. 'Bah! I'm hopeless' she cursed herself mentally for being so nervous around him. 'Wait a minute, he knows my name?' it suddenly dawned on her, that her little accident (as she might call it; while the fangirls would call it a stunt to gain the mighty Sasuke's attention) had gotten Naruto to finally notice her existence. Finally one roadblock out of the way, it was clear sailing from here on out. _

_He grinned at Hinata's lame response wholeheartedly. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her endless blushing caused her entire body to heat up and in turn she just fainted in the arms of her prince charming._

…

_After that all I remember was waking up in the nurse's office. I was surprised to see Neji sitting next to me. 'I wonder how Neji came to know about my accident.' Hinata thought curiously. She shifted her gaze to the door and saw Tenten standing there._

'_Figures' she thought mentally._

"_Hinata, I'm taking you home." said Neji._

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

I know it pretty pathetic, but then again try having a crush on such a dense guy who is also unaware of your existence (well up until today, that is) and then let me know. "Bah! It's killing me!" Hinata screamed loudly in her mind.

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…" she chanted his name like a mantra and every time she said his name her face would turn a different shade of red. If it wasn't so weird; her blushing could be considered as a superpower.

Suddenly she jerked up from her bed and clapped her hands together. "Aha! I know what I should do!" she half said and half squealed out loud. "I should write love poems for Naruto; but I won't tell him it was me. I'll be like his secret admirer." She blushed at the thought of how awesome her plan was. She giggled like a mad woman. If it weren't from Hinata the giggle would have sounded diabolic.

"Bwahahaha….I'm a genius' she stated whilst giving herself a well deserved pat on her shoulder. 'God job Hinata, god job indeed!"

She walked up to the table in her room and sat down on the chair. She pulled out a clean new white sheet of paper; began scribbling something. After what seemed like hours of scribbling Hinata finally put down the pen; she jumped excitedly around her room, screaming. "I did it! Yipee! Naruto here I come."

Neji looked up from his book with disgust in his expression; but anxiety in the back of his mind, "I hope she doesn't get hurt because of that idiot." He thought rather pitifully.

**The Next Day** –

Hinata was humming all through the way to school. Tenten kept eyeing Hinata every two minutes to see if she was doing alright; but by the look of it she was doing fantastic.

"So who are you thinking about?" asked Tenten abruptly.

Hinata suddenly stopped; walking and humming. She looked at Tenten with shocked eyes, wondering what prompted her to ask such a question. "I… uh… no one." She said sounding rather unsure of herself. Tenten caught on the lie. 'Boy was her friend naïve.'

"Hinata I know you better than that" Tenten said authoritatively. While her actions far from it; as she was poking Hinata's arms. "So is it that Naruto guy or that Uchiha guy?"

Hinata blushed a bright shade of red; she cursed herself mentally for being at a loss of words and for being so darn obvious.

"Hmm…I wonder if it's both?!" Tenten questioned more to herself than Hinata. "Ah! Hinata you two timing-" Tenten was cut off mid sentence by Neji; who appeared out of nowhere. 'He did that a lot, must talk to him about sneaking up n people' Tenten made a mental note.

"Who is two timing?" Neji said snapping Tenten out of her process of making a mental note.

"Aha! No one Neji darling" said Tenten with a pout. Neji blushed a slight shade of crimson. "Gosh! He loved Tenten and whatever she said goes." He thought.

"Well I'll let you two lovebirds catch up." Hinata winked and ran ahead.

"Hey Hinata I'll get you later for this" shouted Tenten mentally; she looked at Neji seductively and said "Now where was I?"

Hinata happily jogged all the way to school. As she entered the school she was met by a certain blonde. Her face turned a slight shade of crimson.

"Hey Hinata!" cheered Naruto happily, "How ya feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling fine" said Hinata. "Well atleast it's better than yesterday; I'm not stuttering as much" she thought happily with a blush on her face.

Naruto gave her a questioning glance and began to speak, "Are you sure?" He finished and put his hand to her forehead, "Well you certainly don't have a fever…"

Meanwhile, Hinata was going mad. Her face was beet red; her heart was beating at an alarming rate. Her body was heating up. She felt breathless. "OH GOD!" she repeated over and over again.

"I guess you really blush a lot" said Naruto and grinned; showing all of his teeth. "It suits you…you look…" he was trying to come up with the perfect word to describe her, "Cute!"

'OMG! Naruto Uzumaki thinks I'm cute!' Hinata had reached her limits. On the outside she had frozen like a sculpture; slowly registering every tiny detail of his words. On the inside she was jumping up and down with excitement. How much could a girl in love take?

"Oi, Uzumaki what are you doing to my cousin?" Neji said with a lot of displeasure at the sight of Naruto's hand on Hinata's forehead.

(a/n: Naruto still had his hands on her forehead)

Hinata snapped back to the harsh reality. 'Stupid Neji; she mentally cursed. 'I didn't even get to faint' she thought.

"Ah…um…nothing Neji" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Well whatever guys…get a room" said Tenten out of nowhere. 'God Neji was rubbing on her, even his habits.' She locked hands with Hinata and walked away.

The two boys watching in utter embarrassment; as the two girls left their sight. They both looked at eachother, Naruto gave Neji an awkward smile. While Neji glared at him and walked off.

* * *

"So Hinata…" said Tenten, "its Naruto, isn't it?"

Hinata looked at Tenten; she figured it out so soon. Then it hit her. 'She was the most transparent person on the face of the earth."

Hinata sighed in defeat; "Yes" she answered and stared at the ground, feeling Tenten's eyes on her.

"Aha! I knew it" stated Tenten; 'Captain Obvious'. Almost everyone knew about this; except the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata looked at Tenten still a little surprised. 'Should I tell her about those poems?' she asked herself that question over and over again.

"Tenten" said Hinata abruptly. "I have to tell you something."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at Hinata's sudden bluntness. "Shoot!" she said with a wink.

"I'm thinking about confessing" she said looking more mature and serious. 'Had she always been that tall?" Tenten thought absently.

"What?" Tenten screamed while her jaw was already on the ground.

"Yes!" She said sounding even more confident. "But...Before you jump to any sort of conclusion."

Tenten blinked.

"I'm not going to confess directly" she said.

Tenten blinked more.

"I'm gonna…" she pulled.

Tenten blinked harder… Anticipating what Hinata had in store for her.

"Be his secret admirer" Hinata finished with a broad smile on her face.

Now Tenten had, had enough; either Hinata was being 100% honest or she was seriously messing with her head; and she sure didn't want it to be the latter.

She grabbed Hinata by the shoulder and rocked her back and forth. "Woman you being honest or…"

All that shaking was making Hinata dizzy.

"T-T-Tenten s-s-stop i-i-it" Hinata barely managed to stutter the whole sentence.

Tenten quickly retreated herself from the action, "Oh sorry Hinata" she said while rubbing the back of her head.

Hinata was still seeing stars. Tenten was embarrassed at her actions. "Hinata you okay?" she inquired nervously. "Y-yes" the pale eyed girl barely managed to breathe the words.

"So are you sure?" Tenten asked again; this time more civilized.

"S-S-Sasuke-" before she could explain further, Tenten cut it, "WHAT?!" Hinata slowly pointed the other way.

"Sup!" A new voice came out of nowhere. Tenten turned around to see the 'obviously' uninvited person.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello" Hinata said meekly. Tenten on the other hand said more imposingly "Yo Uchiha."

Sasuke moved stealthily past Tenten; he walked to Hinata with something shiny in his fingers. Tenten blinked at his movement while Hinata stood there blushing a new found shade of crimson.

"I believe this is yours." Sasuke stated coldly. Hinata, who was looking deep into his onyx eyes, looked down at what he was holding. The realization hit her like a wall of bricks, it was her ear ring. She had completely forgotten about it up until now that is. Somewhere around yesterday she has dropped it in school; after worrying sick about it; finally deciding that she'd look for it in school. She diverted her attention to her beloved Naruto and on being his secret admirer.

"Oh my goodness!" Hinata almost cried, "Where did you find it? I thought I lost you forever." She began tearing up at the sight of her ear ring. Sasuke watched in amusement. She wasn't talking to him, but to her ear ring. This little piece of accessory must be pretty valuable considering a girl was willing to not acknowledge the great Sasuke Uchiha's presence. On top of all she had not yet stopped her conversation with the ear ring to look up and thank him.

As if on cue Hinata bowed her head with gratitude and she kept repeating, "Thank you so much Sasuke. You have no idea how important this is for me. Thank you so much. If there is anything I could do to repay you. Please don't hesitate to ask."

He raised his hand in front of her face and mouthed the words, "Save it!"

Hinata just blinked at him and bowed again, "Thank you Sasuke. Goodbye" With that said she grabbed Tenten by the arm and led her to a quieter place; where hopefully they wouldn't have any more intrusions.

Sasuke just stared at the spot where the pale eyed girl had stood, just moments before she left. 'This girl didn't fancy me; interesting.' He thought rather amused. This was certainly new for Sasuke. He was so used to the annoying attention from those irritating fangirls that; seeing as someone who was a girl didn't fancy him. The idea of this girl and her ideologies was indeed…_refreshing. _

He didn't hang around too long after that. He was on his way; to wherever it is that he was going.

* * *

"Hinata don't you have class?" Tenten inquired.

"Yes I do Tenten. But first I need you to do something for me." Hinata said eagerly, "You see I can't miss my first class, as it is the day Kakashi sir gives us our bio test results. On the other hand Neji told me your teacher was absent and the first period was given for self study."

Tenten nodded; she did have a point. 'But where was all this 'point' leading to' she thought.

"So I want you to deliver my letter to Naruto. You have to slip it in his locker. It's as easy as that." She said all too excitedly.

Tenten looked at her friend with utter shock. 'When did Hinata become a mastermind planner?'

"Hinata why me?" Tenten cried nervously.

"Because you're the only one I can trust" Hinata looked at her with her innocent eyes. 'God! She couldn't resist those Hyuuga eyes. Be it Hinata or be it Neji. Those eyes were just so hard to refuse.' She sighed; clearly defeated.

"Yipee!" Hinata hugged Tenten. "Thank you so much Tenten. I love you so much. I owe you one."

Tenten smiled weakly, the Hyuuga's were trouble. "So his locker number is 314. Don't forget. It's 314 and not 413." Hinata gave Tenten crisp information about Naruto's locker number.

"Fine." Tenten said finally, "I got it. It'll be done Princess." Hinata blushed at the nickname. She hugged Tenten and handed her the letter and ran off to class.

Hinata sprinted down the hallway, passing a "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY" sign. She was a bad girl now. The thought was exciting. She reached her class just on time; she entered the class to see that most of the students had already found their respective seats. Hinata looked around nervously; she had to find an empty seat. At the back of the class she saw her friend Kiba wave at her and point that there was an empty seat. She swiftly moved around to the back and sat down between Kiba and Shino. Apart from Tenten, Shino and Kiba were here only friends in class. The girls found her weird, while the guys didn't really care.

Kakashi sir walked into class with his usual novel in his hands. He sat on the chair and laid his legs on top of the desk. He slowly looked up from his novel to meet the expectant student's eyes. He remembered that, today these midgets were to get their test papers. He got up from his chair and waved the biology test papers in his hands. "Yes I have your papers. See!" he said waving them even more above his head. "I will call you one by one. Collect you papers and sit back down in your seats. I don't care if you have a doubt. You each got the marks you deserved."

He called each student by name. Hinata wasn't really paying attention to the names being called out, as she was too busy worrying about Tenten's covert operation. But when a certain blonde's name was called; Hinata quickly turned her attention towards him. He walked passed Hinata, looking straight ahead. Hinata blushed at the sight of him passing by her. Unaware that a certain Uchiha was watching very carefully every change of color on the pale eyed beauty's face. He smirked, 'she likes that idiot.' The thought was rather disturbing. Why would anyone in their right mind like that idiot. He's weird and annoying on every possible level.

"Naruto, pay attention in class; if your grades keep dropping I'm gonna have to take extra class. And I don't wanna waste my precious time on extra class." Kakashi said warning him.

"Yeah..." Naruto said and snatched the paper from Kakashi and stomped back to his seat. Without giving a second glance to his surroundings or the girl with pale eyes who was watching him worriedly.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi called and Hinata paid attention to the name being called. The help he did for her in the morning made her blush and look his way. He smirked at the girl who looked his way and gracefully got off his seat and walked up to Kakashi.

"Well done Sasuke. I'm impressed." Kakashi stated blankly. Partly because nobody could tell the expression on his face as it was covered with a mask. Kakashi mentioned something about being majorly allergic to anything in the air; when asked the reason behind the mask. But the smart ones knew otherwise; about their perverted teacher.

"Hn" with that Sasuke grabbed the paper and walked off to his seat. Not before stealing a glance from the blue-black haired Hyuuga. Hinata blushed when she realized she had been staring.

"Hinata Hyuuga" was the next name called by Kakashi. She got up from her seat and walked over to Kakashi. "Congratulations on scoring the highest marks again Hinata."

She blushed at the compliment. Hinata grabbed her paper and walked back to her desk without looking at anyone in particular. Almost as if on cue, the bell rang and Kakashi walked out off class. They had PE next.

Kiba jumped from his seat to Hinata's. "Woah! You're like some genius." Hinata blushed at Kiba's compliment.

Naruto had appeared out of nowhere in front of Hinata. Hinata blushed as he suddenly appeared; agreeing with Kiba he said, "Yeah Hinata you're super smart. Can you please tutor me?" Hinata almost choked on her tongue. She couldn't believe that she was hearing Naruto asking her for her help.

In Hinata's mind she was dancing and singing; "Ain't nobody gonna stop you now."

"Sure" she said without stuttering, surprising herself. For some odd reason Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine as if someone where shooting death glares at her; but she immediately shrugged off the idea.

Today was gonna be a long day she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohayo minna! God it's been ages since I've written or even made an update for that matter. I know I should've finished off my previous stories, but I had this story lying around for a while and I have also been reading a lot of SasuHina, HinaGaa. In short Hinata centric fanfics.**

**So tell me how you like the story? It was supposed to be a ONESHOT, but honest truth my fingers started aching midway and I had been writing since 2 in the afternoon. It's almost 7:30 now. I decided that maybe I could afford to have an extra chapter for this fic. **

**Plus if you people wanted to read a nice detailed and probably a story free of grammatical errors. I bet you wouldn't mind waiting. And you know how rare it is for me to make anything seem interesting without sounding choppy about it.**

**Anyways Please READ & REVIEW. **

**No READING & RUNNING. Because I will find you and I will make you review. Lol**

**Love you peeps. **

**Looking forward to your reviews and valuable suggestions on my writing; has it improved? **

**Love**

**Anouk **


	2. Damn you secret admirer!

**I'm very disappointed. Only 5 people liked my story. Well one of them was not even a review, it was some mean person who called me a "stupid troll". *sniff sniff* **

**Warning: This chapter is mainly Sasuke's POV. XD**

**Anyways, I got around to finally writing this chapter. I'll warn you, there isn't any SASUHINA interaction in this one. So don't hurl stones at me. **

**Also I forgot to mention this in my earlier story so here I say it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the story and the poem in the story. (p.s: I wrote that poem during my English class) **

**I wanted to update as soon as possible, because I was really depressed. And writing seems to cheer my mood. **

**Anyways, I'll stop rambling an let you lovely people read the story. Peace!**

* * *

**Damn you secret admirer****!**

** Chapter – 2**

With all the commotion around Hinata, nobody noticed Sasuke slip out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke walked gloomily through the hallway. Not that it was seen on his face, but his Uchiha ego had been crushed, and it was none other than that Hyuuga girls fault. If only she'd have liked him like all the other girls in his fan club or school for that matter. He'd be able to hate her and not give her a second glance again. But, no she had to be different and like that Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his trail and punched the wall next to him. A few girls who walked in front of him stopped to look back and couldn't help but stare at him in horror.

Realization kicked in, Sasuke looked at the girls with a deadly look, making the girls squirm and disappear out of his eyes. He smirked at the fact that just one glare from him was more than enough to scare the living daylights out of those girls.

He arched his back and looked back at the hole in the wall, which he had caused to relieve his frustration. He smirked, straightened his shirt and walked off like nothing happened.

Only Sasuke could punch a hole through the wall and act as if nothing had happened.

He reached his destination; the lockers. Sasuke had forgotten to bring his gym clothes along with him. Strangely enough, this was also the Hyuuga girls fault. He had forgotten to pick his clothes because he had to give that girl her ear ring back. The useless piece of accessory had held more value than me.

'What was becoming of this world?' he thought,' A teenage girl had just ignored Sasuke Uchiha, the prince of Konoha High, for a damn ear accessory.' Boy would this damage his image. Not that he cared or anything.

Sasuke hated the clingy attention he got from his obsessive fangirls. But the idea that these girls were nothing but below him because they liked someone who would never like them back, the very idea had amused him. His plan of getting through these harsh times was going smoothly. That is until he realized that the entire female student population of Konoha high was not in love with him. Well most of them were, with exceptions of that girl, 'what was her name again?' he thought, 'Ah! Yes. Tenten' she wasn't in love with him. Sasuke was not too keen on gossip but the fact that this girl, Tenten was Neji Hyuuga's girlfriend had caused him to pay attention to those annoying gossiping duo. 'It was probably them who spread rumors about everyone else.' He made a mental note.

Now he had managed to find another girl, Hinata Hyuuga, who didn't care to give him a second glance. Well she wasn't so harsh to do that, but she didn't like him and worship him. No matter how refreshing it might have seemed, Sasuke couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that, some girl who he had known existed was taking up so much of his time. 'Grr' he growled in a very low tone before raising his hand to punch his locker. Just as his hand was about to reach the locker, he stopped.

"I have got to stop punching holes." Sasuke cursed himself.

Sasuke looked to the side to see if anyone had seen his random outburst (which seemed to be happening a lot today). He sighed in relief. Now Sasuke was not the kinds to worry about his image (you can tell by his previous display of anger), but had any teacher caught him doing that, the last thing he wanted was to be send to the principal's office, and that old lady Tsunade would give him the worst possible punishment.

Sasuke vaguely remembered when Naruto got into trouble with her and Naruto had cursed her for a whole week. Now Naruto wasn't the kinds to hold grudges against anyone. The thoughts of what might have gone down in that office gave Sasuke the chills.

In all his thought Sasuke glanced over to the locker that was on his right. He saw that the locker was terribly damaged. As if somebody punched a hole (or multiple holes) in that locker. Sasuke lazily thought, 'Wonder what that poor bastard did to earn whosoever's wrath that was on his locker.'

Sasuke opened his locker and a white envelope fell out the locker. Sasuke figured it was another one of those fan letters. He was growing tired of these stupid letters. He didn't bother looking at that worthless envelope. He hastily pulled out his gym clothes and closed shut his locker. He dropped his phone in all his hurry. He bent down to retrieve it. His phone had landed on that dreadful white envelope. Sasuke picked his phone and began getting up but something caught his attention.

It was the white envelope. Sasuke reluctantly bent down to pick it up. 'Interesting', he thought, 'This is new indeed. I've never seen this handwriting before.'

Sasuke has gotten so used to seeing the same handwriting over and over again. Not that he was some weirdo, but he was really smart and had photographic memory. So he managed to memorize every handwritten letter so far, not that he read any of them. But this handwriting was new. He had never seen it before.' Maybe he had a new addition to his fanclub?' he thought doubtfully. He dismissed the idea completely, because he was well aware that except two or maybe four girls, every other girl was utterly in love with him.

He cursed his curiosity as he slowly turned the envelope and opened it very carefully; so carefully as if he was worried that, if he used too much force he might damage it. Since when did Sasuke Uchiha care about damaging something? He had just punched a hole in the wall for heaven sake. But something about the letter and the handwriting on it, made it seem like it was written by someone soft and the person who wrote it probably got flustered easily. Was he listening to himself? He sounded like a damn retard. What was he now? A damn handwriting reader, did something like that even exist?

He sighed and opened the letter much to his mind protesting not to. 'It was trouble. This letter had trouble written all over it.' Sasuke's mind kept screaming, while his hands seemed to have a mind of its own. Finally he got the letter out. Much to his surprise it wasn't the usual, '_Sasuke I love you. Xoxoxo' letter that he received almost every day. _

_This letter was different, it wasn't even a letter. It was a poem, a love poem to be exact. Sasuke started reading the poem._

**US**

**I dream of the day you and I would be together.**

**Holding hands and walking down the road.**

**Our love so great, that everyone would speak of it.**

**I wish to lie by your side on the ground. **

**I know it won't be comfortable.**

**The only thing assuring about it, would be that I would have you beside me.**

**I think of gazing up at the stars with you. **

**You would teach me how to read the different constellations.**

**We would wish upon a shooting star. **

**Wish that you and I would be together.**

** I Dream that one day the world would know of our love.**

**All this will only come true when I finally get you to see me. **

**See me for who I am. **

**Wonder why you can never see that, you and I together would make a wonderful "US".**

Sasuke by now had read the poem a million times. He didn't notice the blush that crept on his face, every time he read the last line. He clutched his chest tightly, 'What was this sudden ache in his chest?' he thought to himself curiously. He had received several confessions before. But this one was different. Everything about this confession felt different. It felt new. He had never felt so special in all his life.

He frantically turned the envelope to see if there was a name. Much to his dismay, there was no name just the words '_With Love'_ written on the envelope.

Sasuke's frame slouched in defeat. He couldn't find a name. The letter which he had been holding tightly moments before in his hands slipped through his fingers and fell on the ground. Sasuke Uchiha had been defeated and he had ruefully accepted defeat. But, not before glancing back at the paper lying abandoned on the ground. He looked carefully and realized that it wasn't the same poem that he had read, moments ago. It was something else. He frantically dashed for that piece of paper and brought it close to his eyes. His eyes widened in delight. There was more to the letter.

**I hope you liked my poem? I didn't know how to say this to your face. So what better way than to write about your feelings? I will be waiting for you at the roof after the last period gets over. I hope you will come. I hopefully would want to see you. **

**Love**

***H***

Sasuke blushed at the little note on the back of the paper. He had never looked forward to anything, but for the first time he was looking forward to the end of last period. He would finally meet this mystery girl (presuming it's a girl).

He reminded himself he just needed to see this girl to disregard her completely. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was smart enough to come up with a poem. Or even the fact that she had made his heart race. Or the fact that his face was hot and crimson in color.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang furiously.

"Shit..." he said when realization dawned on him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohayo! Finally an UPDATE! I'm so glad I finally got up to writing it. I promised my darling expectant readers' that I would update. And here you have it. I know there isn't much SASUHINA. I know this chapter is terribly small. But I promise you the next chapter is going to blow your mind off. I'll give you guys a sneak peek. **

_Hinata ran frantically as soon as the bell rang. She was looking for Tenten. Tenten was not answering her phone and she couldn't even find Neji. _

_In her hurry she crashed (she seemed to be doing that a lot) into a tall figure. She looked up at stared into his onyx eyes. She couldn't help a blush creep on her face. She excused herself and moved away, only to be gripped by a strong hand. _

_She looked back to see Sasuke staring at her with his usual smirk, he spoke, "You did it again Hinata." He stated nonchalantly. _

_"W-w-what d-d-did I d-do Sasuke?" she asked nervously. Great! She was stuttering, and it wasn't even that she was in love with him. He just freaked the hell out of her. _

_He raised his hand to her face. Almost as a reflex Hinata closed her eyes shut, awaiting the impact to her face. 'She actually thought I'd raise my hands on a girl. Let alone raise my hands on her.' Sasuke thought with amusement on his face, followed by his usual smirk. _

_Hinata on the other hand waited for a hand that never came. She dared to take a peek, before widening her eyes in surprise. Sasuke had a look on his face that she had ever seen. 'Was he amused at seeing my little display of fear?' she cursed mentally, 'what and ass!' _

_What she also noticed that his hand was way too close to her face. She looked carefully at his hand and realized that it wasn't empty. He had something in it. What was it?_

_"You dropped your precious ear ring again" he said abruptly. Hinata quickly moved her hands to her ear and almost screamed in horror. _

**That's all for now darlings. I hope you stay with me till the end. I'm sure you're gonna enjoy the story from the next chapter onwards. Please be patient and Please review. If I don't get reviews I'll think people didn't like my story. Please review. It motivates me. And keeps me going. **

**Love**

**Anouk**


	3. Hinata is two timing!

**Yooohooo my darling reader's, yes it's I. And I am back with a new chapter. This chapter has SASUHINA interaction. So yay me! The chapter is confusing. So I won't blame you if you have doubts. Which I will be free to answer on PM. Huhuhuhuhu..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Just the poems and the story is mine.**

**Also I would like to personally thank Kinara23 and Aiden-Sama. Thank you for inspiring me and motivating me. *sniff sniff***

**Thank you too my other reviewers too. I love you all. :')**

* * *

**CHAPTER-3**

**Hinata is two timing?!**

As soon as PE class ended Hinata walked to the changing room to change. On an average Hinata usually hated PE. But Monday's was always swimming and that's probably the only class Hinata attended when it came to PE. She almost never attended PE. She would even go as far as making her dad sign a note saying, "_Hinata is too weak to be participating in any physical activity."_

Hinata always suspected that her father was not too fond of her. Or atleast he saw her as the weaker child. Who was incompetent to even carry out a simple task as attending PE class; nevertheless Hinata was still fond of her father. Even if he didn't think she was capable enough.

Hinata quickly changed into her uniform and walked out of the changing room. She was met by Kiba and Shino who were waiting for her at the entrance. Hinata smiled at them and all of them started walking to class. It was awfully quiet, nobody was speaking. Hinata was too caught up with thinking about Tenten to notice that even Kiba had been quiet. Finally after what seemed like ages of quietness, Shino spoke. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Hinata what's on your mind?"

Hinata suddenly stopped on her trail and stared up at Shino who was probably staring her. She couldn't tell because of his glasses. "W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering again.

Kiba was confused. He didn't get what was going on.

Sino asked again, this time more specifically, "What's on your mind? You've been acting strange all morning, and you've been stuttering a lot. I'm pretty sure you got over that."

Hinata sweat dropped. "U-um", 'Great! You're stuttering again stupid girl.' Her inner self cursed her. "Nothing is wrong Shino. I swear. I'm just a little exhausted and I've been thinking a lot about finishing our pending assignments that I was wondering that maybe we should sit together and do it today in the library." She finished and looked at Shino. Shino looked unconvinced.

"Is that-" before Shino could finish Naruto popped up in between Kiba and Hinata. "Great idea Hinata!" Naruto said brightly. Naruto put a hand around Hinata's shoulder and said, "I was thinking the same thing. I'm so glad you said it."

Hinata blushed madly. Her inner self was dancing and screaming, "OH MY GOD! NARUTO'S HAND IS ON MY SHOULDER. OH MY GOD! NARUTO WANTS TO STUDY WITH ME." Hinata's face was heating up rapidly and her face has already changed 50 shades of crimson. Her breathing was fast. Her head started to feel a little dizzy. She was going mad. Hinata had a low threshold for her crush and his touch.

Kiba moved close to Hinata and pulled her out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto looked confused. Hinata snapped back to reality. She pouted at Kiba, her face telling him, 'Stupid Kiba how dare you pull me out of Naruto's strong arms. Damn you Kiba I didn't even get to faint.'

Naruto grinned goofily, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Oh well I forgot something in my locker. I'll see you guys in class. See ya!" with that said Naruto ran in the direction of the lockers.

Hinata suddenly blushed at Naruto's statement about the lockers. In her mind 'Naruto is finally going to get my letter. He'll know that there is someone out there who loves him dearly.' She was congratulating herself mentally.

"Well let's go to class. We don't want to be late for English." Kiba said.

It suddenly dawned on Hinata that she hadn't spoken to Tenten. She has no idea whether or not Tenten delivered the letter. Hinata had to check up on Tenten. But first she would attend English.

* * *

The trio entered into the class, they were met by a very thoughtful looking Uchiha. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the three enter into class.

Strangely Sasuke was sitting on their side of the class. He had always occupied the seat in the 5th or 6th row. It wasn't too close to the teacher and neither was it too far away from the teacher. Somewhere Sasuke has to accept that he was myopic. But his Uchiha pride would not allow him to admit it. Also he wouldn't want girls to go gaga over his bespectacled look. And trust me, if you think normal Sasuke is hot. Then bespectacled Sasuke was to die for.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata walked close to their side of the class, which was the last row to be precise. Hinata took her usual seat, which coincidentally was next to Sasuke. The sound of her chair made Sasuke snap out of his thoughts and glare at the intruder. His eyes softened when he saw who the intruder was. It was the Hyuuga girl. Shino cleared his throat and Sasuke shifted his gaze to Shino. His eyes shot him a glare. Shino glared back with an equal intensity. Only difference was that you couldn't tell, because of his dark glasses.

"Uchiha you're in my seat." Shino said calmly.

"I didn't know your name was written on this", Sasuke said curtly. Kiba stood up and growled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked towards Kiba and lazily said, "Quiet down doggy boy." Kiba advanced towards Sasuke and grabbed his shirt collar. He raised his hand to punch Sasuke's face in, but a pair of hands stopped him. He looked down to see Hinata, who was holding onto his hand. Hinata had tears in her eyes and she was shivering. Sasuke shifted his gaze to look at Hinata. She looked pitiful.

"P-please Kiba, don't." she said quietly. But he heard her. He released Sasuke at once and stormed back to his seat. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and bowed her head. Sasuke looked surprised. He couldn't quite tell what the girl was doing. "Sorry. Kiba didn't mean to be rude. Forgive him. Please sit wherever you like." She said all of that without looking up once. Kiba clenched his fist; he didn't know why Hinata would apologize to someone like him. Sasuke just stood there surprised.

Hinata raised her head and looked at Shino. "Shino you can take my seat. I'll sit somewhere else." She smiled. Shino just looked at her and gave her a small, but genuine smile. He walked towards her, clearly defeated.

All the while Sasuke just looked at the girl in front of him. She was weak and yet her one word was enough to make these guys submit to her. Were these guys really that spineless to listen to someone as weak as her? Or was there something to this girl? He couldn't quite tell.

Shino walked up to Hinata and caught hold of her hand, the action made Hinata blush. Kiba got up from his seat and caught onto Hinata other hand, this action made Hinata blush harder. "Sorry Princess, it won't happen again. Let's go find another seat." They both said in unison. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

The trio moved a row ahead and sat down in their usual arrangement; Hinata in the middle, Kiba and Shino on either side. From afar it looked as if they were her bodyguards and she was really a princess.

Sasuke sat back down. He just stared at Hinata's back. He didn't know why he was doing that. He reassured himself that, 'the girl and her friends were out right weird' and he was just looking. Cause there wasn't anything or anybody else to look at, he was staring at the girls back.

"Ah man! I forgot about the assignment." Kiba stated. Hinata looked his way with a worried look. "Kiba it was given a week back. How could you not do it?" Shino asked looking out the window.

"I know I know." Kiba justified, "but Akamaru was sick and I needed to take him to the vet. I was so worried that I couldn't concentrate on anything."

Hinata's worried look intensified. As if that was even possible, she slowly spoke "Is Akamaru going to be okay?"

Sasuke was now paying attention. He wasn't the kinds to eavesdrop. But when one is talking so loudly, one can't help but overhear.

"Yes. The doctor said that he swallowed something and that made his tummy upset." Kiba said reassuringly. "Hinata can I ask you for a favor?" Hinata looked at Kiba and nodded. "You write the best poems. Please write one for me?" he asked pleadingly.

Sasuke's ears immediately perked up at Kiba's sentence. Hinata wrote poems? What if she? 'Nah! She lacks the courage for something as daring as being a secret admirer.' Sasuke mentally reassured himself.

"Yes Kiba. I would love to help you out." She said and smiled brightly at him. Sasuke's hear beat faster just by looking at her smile. He told himself, that it was too hot in the room.

Kiba moved closer to Hinata and stood there looking at her write a poem. He kept staring trying to look into what she was writing. Hinata looked at him with an angry expression and said, "Kiba you need to give me some space. I can't think with you hovering over my head."Kiba nodded and sat back into his seat.

The class started filling up as people started entering. The once quiet classroom was now loud with a bunch of girls gossiping and a whole bunch of other guys talking about last night's game. Sasuke looked away from the busy girl and stared out the window.

The door opened suddenly and the noisy classroom went silent. Everybody looked towards the door. But they went back to talking when the saw who the person was at the door. It was Naruto. Hinata was the only one looking at him. Her work was forgotten instantly. She looked at Naruto with a blush on her face. But Naruto looked different. He looked dazed and his cheeks were slightly tainted with a red line.

Hinata's blush grew wider because she knew why he looked that way. Unaware to her, she was being watched by a certain Uchiha, who growled under his breath when her expression changed, when the blonde entered the class.

As if on cue the teacher entered the class. She set down her books and looked up at the class with a bright smile. "So class I hope everyone is ready with their poems?" she asked. Most of them replied enthusiastically, "Yes Ma'am."

"Alright so I'm going to call you according to your numbers, so please be ready." She said.

The first person Kurenai called out was, one of Sasuke's fan girls, someone by the name of Karin. (A/N: Kurenai is the English teacher.)

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**My dear Sasuke Uchiha**

**I love you.**

Kurenai facepalmed. "Karin you were supposed to write your own poem. It was a creative writing assignment. Not 'declare-your-love-to-the-whole-class' assignment." Karin simply nodded and walked off.

"Before I call out the next person, how many of you have written a poem about Sasuke?" Kurenai asked. Almost every girl raised her hand. Every girl except Hinata, that is. "Good lord! Saves me a lot of trouble." She muttered. "All those who have written a poem for Sasuke have to redo their work and show it to me tomorrow. Next Gaara Sabuka please come here."

Gaara a red haired boy with aquamarine eyes walked up in front of the class to recite his poem.

**BRUISES**

**As I look to the blue sky**

**I think of how all these years have gone by.**

**I can't help but think I've done nothing worthwhile.**

**I think about how my actions have affected people around me.**

**For every tear that's been shed for me **

**I can't help but feel responsible. **

**My life is not mine anymore as I now owe it to you.**

**You who saved me; from myself.**

**If it weren't for you I would not be standing her saying this poem.**

**You saved me from my doom. **

**When I was down, you came along.**

**Your bright smile lit up my dark world. **

**I am bruised.**

**But I'm not yet defeated.**

**As you once said, bruises will heal in time,**

**They will leave behind scars.**

**But don't be ashamed of them.**

**They will remind you of the time you were once down.**

**But you had the strength to get back on your feet.**

**Because not matter how long it takes.**

**Bruises will heal.**

Gaara finished and looked up at Hinata. She was the angel who brought him back from hell. She had shown him that life is not always depressing. It's sad, but it has happy moments too. It was her to whom he dedicated this poem.

Kurenai became teary eyed at Gaara's poem. She and the rest of the class gave him a standing ovation. Hinata smiled at him reassuringly. Telling him it was ok and that he did well, Gaara smiled at Hinata.

Shino was the next to go.

**FLY AWAY**

**Fly away into the sky**

**Don't look back keep flying.**

**Keep flying…Keep flying…**

**Into the infinite.**

**All you gotta do is fly high.**

**And never look back.**

Kiba was the next one to go.

**Wasteland**

**The wasteland looked more beautiful than ever.**

**As the valley was submerged under the clouds.**

**A land greener than green.**

**A land whiter than white.**

**The land of joy.**

**The land that teaches you about being content.**

**A land that teaches you about life itself.**

**Where a thousand smiles are seen.**

**Every time a soldier passes by.**

Shikamaru was the next one to go.

**Troublesome**

**What is the meaning of life?**

**Finding that out is just too troublesome.**

**What is the reason behind our existence?**

**Finding that out is just too troublesome.**

**What is the purpose of this class?**

**Finding that out is too troublesome.**

**Why do all these questions leave so many doubts?**

**When in reality everything, is just troublesome.**

Sasuke was the next one to go.

**A little piece of accessory**

**You twinkle like the stars.**

**You bright up the person.**

**You're not of much value.**

**Yet she can't seem to live without you.**

**Oh little piece of accessory.**

**You're a girl's best friend.**

**To her you're not an accessory.**

**You are much valuable.**

**Oh little piece of accessory.**

**Why is that you're so shiny.**

**You seem to catch my eye every time.**

**Yet you seem oblivious to my presence.**

**Oh little piece of accessory.**

**All you do is come to me.**

**And yet you are never mine.**

All the fangirls aww-ed at his poem. Some even fake fainted too.

Sasuke looked up to see a very red Hinata. Hinata was speechless. She was shocked and yet overwhelmed. Sasuke smirked at her response. Bingo! He hit bull's eye.

Hinata was called on next.

**Incomplete Love**

**When I walk alone in the streets**

**I can see your face everywhere.**

**When I cross the roads I see you there.**

**Everywhere I look I find you.**

Hinata looked at Naruto when she said this. Naruto was blushing to himself.

**Now tell me what should I do?**

**Am I falling in love with you?**

**It strikes me that everywhere, I look I find you there.**

She smiled to herself. Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes. Naruto was still blushing looking at the table.

**Is it just me or is it my imagination.**

Hinata's expression saddened and she almost choked while saying this line. Sasuke was thoroughly pissed, he didn't know why? He had cracked the mystery behind the secret admirer. But what he couldn't figure out was, why was she two timing?

**I'm way too scared to talk.**

**Cause you're way too smart for me.**

**When I look into your eyes, I saw you looking at her baby.**

As soon as Hinata finished her poem the door opened revealing a very annoyed Kakashi. He walked in and pointed to Sasuke and said, "You! Come with me."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohayo! I'm finally done with chapter 3. Yes I promised something and gave you something else. Please don't kill me. I was going to add it in this chapter but decided against it. For the following reasons: A) It won't make any sense. B) Cause I'm too lazy to type. **

**And before you pelt stones at me. Let me tell you that I've been typing and designing a darn newspaper for the past 2 weeks. I finally finished it last night. And so I'm free for the next….2 days. Bwahahha. **

**Please R&R (Read and Review) no, reading and running.**

**I know this chapter makes no sense. But I'm building up the plot to keep you interested. Yes! These are pretty last minute adjustments. But I had to add Gaara. He and Hinata have a back story which will be mentioned only if you give me nice reviews.**

**Yes I'm evil! Mwahahhahahaha**

**Anyways your dear ditzy writer Anouk loves you all. Thank you for being patient. **


	4. This Woman is Trouble

**Hello all you lovely people, who have been reading my story. I love chu all berry berry much.**

**Okay! So you don't need to throw stones at me, I updated on time. I'm very disappointed that nobody gave me reviews. *sniff sniff* No fair! I give you regular updates and you people don't give me reviews. People which part of they inspire me and motivate me didn't you catch. *sigh* Meanies. *pouts* **

**Well today was weird, went out with an old friend of mine. Things have been weird lately with this friend. And might I add. It was super awkward. I didn't wanna be there, but did it out of courtesy. I really don't know anymore. *sigh* I shouldn't bother you with my day to day drama. Or else you'll all run away. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN NARUTO. (Somebody explain to me why everyone keeps dying in the manga?) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter – 4

This Woman is Trouble

* * *

As soon as Kakashi had declared to the entire class that Sasuke had to go with him. All the fangirls gasped. The boys in the room didn't seem to care.

Sasuke's face showed no emotion as he got up to leave. But on the inside he was furious. Furious that Hinata turned out to be like the rest, no not like the rest. She was the worst of the lot.

He passed by Hinata, she slowly whispered his name clutching her hand to her chest. Sasuke didn't hear her; or rather he chose to ignore the worried expression on her face.

He walked out with and slammed the door shut behind him. He wanted nothing to do with that Hyuuga girl. Ever!

* * *

Sasuke walked behind Mr. Kakashi, he was too caught up to even care where he was going? But Sasuke was not his usual self, anyone who knew him well enough could tell.

"Do you know where we are going Sasuke?" Kakashi spoke suddenly, breaking Sasuke from his trance.

Sasuke looked up to meet Kakashi's eyes.

If Sasuke were his usual self, he would have glared at Kakashi and asked him 'what the hell was this all about?'

"Hn" was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

Honestly he didn't know where Kakashi was dragging him. Frankly he didn't care, as long as he got away from that woman.

"-Sama's office" Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact sense.

Sasuke had not been paying attention again. He simple looked at his teacher with confusion, if it were possible for the prideful Uchiha to show such an expression. Sadly today, anything was possible. From a girl capturing Sasuke's attention, to the very same girl breaking his heart. Heart? Wait no, that's not right. The girl messed around with his curiosity. Yes! That's more like it. That girl had caught Sasuke's attention because she was different from the rest. But she turned out to be worse than Sakura Haruno. That bubblegum color headed bimbo. Who followed Sasuke around like a god damned puppy. Ugh! It made him wanna bark. Barf!

What had this stupid Hyuuga girl done to him? Just one look of her pitiful expression Sasuke had been captured in those ghostly eyes.

He mentally smacked himself for still thinking about that girl.

He was nudged out of his thoughts when he felt a shake on his shoulder. It took him a few moments to realize that Kakashi had been rocking him back and forth like a cradle.

He snapped and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi took his hands off and said, "Finally! Mr. Romeo if you are done daydreaming about your Juliet can we please move along?"

Sasuke grunted and followed his lazy teacher to the principal's office.

'Tsunade-sama's office. That's where he was taking me.' Sasuke noted mentally.

Just as Sasuke entered he saw another Hyuuga. This one he particularly didn't like, with him was a very embarrassed looking Tenten, if that's what her name was, get up from the chairs placed in front of Tsunade.

Neji Hyuuga looked up to meet the glaring Uchiha's eyes. Both men despite their mutual rivalry, acknowledged each other's presence grudgingly.

"Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

The stoic Uchiha glanced over Neji's shoulder, to see a rather embarrassed looking Tenten standing behind him. 'Wonder what happened?' Sasuke thought absently.

Neji and Tenten walked out the room immediately after their short encounter with the stoic Uchiha male.

...

Tsunade motioned Sasuke to take a seat. Sasuke walked over and seated himself and stared at the principal blankly.

'Isn't she wearing too little clothes?' Sasuke noted mentally eyeing the half dressed principal.

Now Sasuke wasn't a pervert to stare at older women, but for a principal, a school head Tsunade sama sure wore very little clothes. That's setting an example for the crazy fangirls, driven by hormones. 'Tch' Sasuke mentally cursed at the thought of those crazy fangirls.

But then again not every girl was like her. Nope. The Hyuuga girl was different. She wore extremely baggy clothes, despite the given school dress code. The girls had to wear their skirts 3 inches above their knee, 'Hyuuga probably only cut down an inch' he thought. Their shirt was fine. But most girls chose to wear tighter ones to compliment their hideous bodies, in hopes of impressing him. It only disgusted him. While most girls chose tight shirts Hyuuga chose to wear a baggy jacket over her shirt.

'Wonder what she's hiding?' his curiosity perked up a little.

All this while Tsunade had been talking and Sasuke had just been staring at her chest, thinking about a certain dark haired female.

Tsunade's expression was not that of a calm one. She clearly looked pissed. "Mr. Uchiha may I ask what you're staring at?"

Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and looked at Tsunade. She had a rather angry expression on her face. "What?" Sasuke said.

'That was lame for a comeback.' Tsunade sighed mentally.

"I said 'what are you looking at?'" she asked again, composing herself.

"Nothing" Sasuke replied curtly.

"That's what I thought" she said sarcastically. "Do you know why I've summoned you?"

'No'

"I see" she mumbled to herself. " you do realize that damaging school property is a major offence" she said in a matter-of-fact sense.

He simply nodded. Too lazy to bother himself to open his mouth and utter a few words.

Tsunade twitched at his response. She tried to compose herself before she spoke again, "So as I was saying, damaging school property is an offence and you are very likely to get detention for it."

Sasuke looked at her and asked, "So?"

Tsunade twitched again, 'The nerve of this guy.' She cursed mentally. "So I was saying that you are very likely to get detention for it. Do you wanna explain yourself, before I say anything else?"

"No"

Tsunade twitched and spoke while gritting her teeth, "Fine then. You have to stay back after school for damaging school property. It's your punishment."

Sasuke looked at her blankly, "That's all?"

Tsunade had probably reached her peak point of keeping herself calm, "Yes ."

"Then I presume I can leave" he said and got up from his chair. He didn't bother to give them another glance. He walked out the room.

Tsunade cursed loudly and threw things around the office. While Kaskashi just sweat dropped.

* * *

Hinata ran frantically as soon as the bell rang. She was looking for Tenten. Tenten was not answering her phone and she couldn't even find Neji.

She couldn't understand how everything seemed to be going awry. First, Naruto had not reacted to her letter. Second, Sasuke was probably dragged to the principal's office. Third, Tenten was nowhere to be found.

In her hurry she crashed (she seemed to be doing that a lot) into a tall figure. She gasped knowing full well whom she crashed into, "Sasuke", she looked up at stared into his onyx eyes. She couldn't help a blush creep on her face. She wanted to ask him why Kakashi had dragged him along. But she still needed to find Tenten. So she excused herself and moved away, only to be gripped by a strong hand.

She looked back to see Sasuke staring at her with his usual smirk, he spoke, "You did it again Hinata." He stated nonchalantly.

"W-w-what d-d-did I d-do Sasuke?" she asked nervously. Great! She was stuttering, and it wasn't even that she was in love with him. He just freaked the hell out of her.

He raised his hand to her face. Almost as a reflex Hinata closed her eyes shut, awaiting the impact to her face. 'She actually thought I'd raise my hands on a girl. Let alone raise my hands on her.' Sasuke thought with amusement on his face, followed by his usual smirk.

Hinata on the other hand waited for a hand that never came. She dared to take a peek, before widening her eyes in surprise. Sasuke had a look on his face that she had ever seen. 'Was he amused at seeing my little display of fear?' she cursed mentally, 'what and ass!'

What she also noticed that his hand was way too close to her face. She looked carefully at his hand and realized that it wasn't empty. He had something in it. What was it?

"You dropped your precious earring again" he said abruptly. Hinata quickly moved her hands to her ear and almost screamed in horror.

She quickly grabbed the ear ring from him, and put it on, "Thank you so much Sasuke. You have no idea how important this is." She bowed her head out of respect.

He grabbed onto her hand, which made her stare at him in surprise, "You're right I don't know what this means to you." He said, "I want you to tell me."

Hinata stared at Sasuke like he was some alien or something, "Excuse me?"

"Did you have your ear drums torn by Naruto's loud voice that you can't comprehend such a simple request?" Sasuke said, sounding a little annoyed.

Hinata blinked a few times, "Umm…no that's not it" she said unsure, "I have to go somewhere and maybe next time?"

His eyes held an emotion that she had never seen on him before, what was she thinking, denying the cold-hearted Sasuke Uchiha. 'Hinata you must have a death wish.' She cursed herself mentally.

"Is that so?" he sounded hurt, well almost.

"On second thoughts" she quickly added, "I could give you a quick summary." She smiled at him brightly.

He smirked, 'Gotcha Hyuuga!'

"Come with me then" he pulled her along.

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Away from here" he stated coolly, "Do you want to be trampled by a bunch of unwanted fangirls?"

Hinata looked terrified at the thought.

"N-no" she stammered.

"Good" he smirked still pulling her along to the old staircase leading to the roof.

He commanded her to sit. She obediently sat. He was leaning his back to the wall, while she nervously stared at the ground.

"Anytime now Hyuuga"

She blushed at his sudden declaration, "Umm...Please call me Hinata."

He just smirked at her, "Alright then Hinata, anytime now."

She blushed when he said her name, "Yes"; she put a finger to her chin as if trying to remember where to start, "Well you already know these earrings are important to me." She said and looked at him, he nodded acknowledging her gaze.

"They were my mothers. She died when I was 5 from a terminal illness." Hinata said sadly, Sasuke looked at her with remorse in his eyes. "I don't know why but mother left these earrings for me. When I asked Dad he said that, back when I was very young I had an uncanny fetish for sparkly objects. Mother's earrings were beautiful and sparkly. I used to play with them. Every time she wore these earrings I would fiddle them and hold onto them. Soon my fetish turned into a nightly ritual of fiddling, till I dozed off. Unless I held onto these earrings at night, I would never go to bed. Mother left them for me when she passed away, so that I could sleep at night." Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke felt something tug at his chest when he saw Hinata smile.

"Well so that's that. I hope I didn't bore you too much." Hinata said while getting up.

Sasuke out of nowhere caught onto Hinata's hand, causing her to look his way in surprise. "Umm… S-Sasuke w-what are you doing?"

"What is your relation with Gaara Sabaku?" He asked bluntly.

Hinata's eyes widened at Sasuke's question, "W-what are you talking a-about?"

This time Sasuke repeated himself very slowly, so that the Hyuuga girl would understand him better, "What is your relation with Gaara Sabaku?"

"I d-don't k-know w-what you're saying. We do not speak to each other." Hinata managed to say, not sounding very convincing.

Sasuke pinned Hinata to the wall and put both his hands on either side, leaving her no room to escape. Hinata shut her eyes closed in fear of what Sasuke was about to do to her.

Hinata could feel Sasuke's breathe on her ear when he slowly whispered, "You're not a very convincing liar Hinata."

Hinata's eyes shot wide open in terror. Her lie had been caught, and it was none other than Sasuke that caught her lie. She really had no idea what to do.

Sasuke pulled back to look her in the eye. 'She looks, dare I say it' Sasuke cursed himself, _cute. _

Hinata took a deep breath and finally managed to squeak out, "S-Sasuke it is not something that concerns you."

Sasuke looked at her in amusement. 'The girl actually knows how to stand up for herself.' He noted mentally.

"Well maybe it does, maybe it does not" He said coolly.

Hinata looked at him with disgust. "You have no right whatsoever to interfere in my life. Who I associate with is none of your concern." God knows where Hinata had gotten all this courage from. She pushed Sasuke away, and started walking away.

Sasuke who was taken aback by Hinata's sudden boldness, snapped out of his trance and grabbed onto Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked back at him with surprise. "I'm sorry" he said slowly. Hinata's eyes widened mostly cause of shock. Had she just heard the, The Sasuke Uchiha apologize? Nobody and I mean nobody had ever heard him utter that word. It was now Hinata's turn to be in shock.

Sasuke flicked her on her forehead. "Oi Hyuuga, didn't you hear me?" he said rudely.

Hinata blushed at the contact and meekly replied, "Y-yes". Sasuke smirked and started walking away.

Hinata snapped out of her shock and screamed behind him, "It's Hinata!"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and smiled. Not smirked, but smiled, a genuine smile. Sasuke turned and disappeared.

Hinata blushed a bright red at Sasuke's beautiful face and how that smile had made him even more handsome, if it were even possible. Before Hinata knew it everything went black. _Thud! _

That was all that was heard in the deserted Hallway before Hinata Hyuuga fainted.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohayoooooo! I'm back. I hope you like the chapter. I finally updated. So brownie points for me. *pats back***

**Well please leave your kind reviews. I would love to hear what your thoughts are about me story. **

**As for all those people who are wondering what's up with Gaara and Hinata, be patient. Cause patience is a virtue and you gotta wait and see. I know at this point the story might seem really confusing but, it'll make sense people. Be patient. **

**R&R (Read and Review)**

**No READING & RUNNING. **

**Loads of Love **

**Anouk 3**


	5. Flashback

**Hi Hi darling people, this is Ida here. Firstly Anouk says she's terribly sorry for the delay. The lazy bum had a lot of free time in her hands and she procrastinated. **

**Now that Ida has told you about Anouk, Ida is going to introduce herself properly. I'm Ida, the plum, obnoxious, narcissist with self created Amnesia. Parts of this story were written by Ida, so be nice to her. It's her first time writing. **

**Also Anouk is super duper angry, so she left me to upload the story. Anouk needs a vacation and Ida is here to fill her shoes. **

**Ida is not going to take up too much of your time. Bye bye for now, see you at the bottom. **

**P.S: Enjoy the story. Also neither Ida nor Anouk own Naruto.**

* * *

CHAPTER-5

FLASHBACK

The hallway was deserted, as most of the students where in class. A certain red haired student had been standing in the hallway looking out of the window. He was obviously cutting class. It was probably not the first time he cut class. He made no movement, despite him being there, it was almost as if he had not been there. . His presence hardly felt, it was as if he wasn't breathing.

The deserted hallway suddenly echoed with a loud 'thud' sound. The red haired looked at the direction from where the sound had come. His face looked impassive, as he continued to stare in the direction from where the sound had come. After what seemed like centuries of staring, the red haired student started towards the source of the sound.

The boy had been walking aimlessly in the direction of the sound. He stopped near the old stairway leading to the roof. He looked around hoping to find the source behind the loud 'thud'. He couldn't find anything. The boy now bored, turned around to go back to the window he had been looking out of. His foot hit something. He looked down for a brief second and his eyes widened.

He got on his knee immediately and started shaking that something awake.

That something had moaned when he shook it. The red haired boy's impassive face had turned into a worried looking face. He shook it again and this time he called out its name, "Hinata! Wake up!''

Hinata, (that something) slowly fluttered open her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her pale eyes to her surroundings. She slowly looked at the red haired boy and said almost in a whisper, ''G-Gaara!''

Gaara,(the red haired boy) looked at Hinata with concern in his aquamarine eyes and slowly spoke, ''What happened? Are you hurt?''

Hinata slowly shook her head, indicating a no. ''I actually don't remember.'' she said, 'One moment I was standing and the next I'm in Gaara's arms' Hinata thought mentally, 'I was talking to Sasuke and he...' Hinata trailed off as a bright blush crept on her face.

Gaara looked at her confused, ''Hinata do you have a fever?'' he asked placing his forehead on hers.

Hinata blushed a bright shade of crimson at their closeness, ''G-G-Gaara y-you a-are t-t-too c-close.'' she managed to stutter.

Gaara looked Hinata in the eye and blinked a few times, ''It's not the first time we've been this close.'' he said in a matter-of-fact sense.

Hinata blushed a different and brighter shade of red, ''G-Gaara p-please y-you're making me n-nervous.'' Hinata squeaked.

Gaara moved his head away from hers and looked at her, with an expression she couldn't quite read.

There was a pregnant silence between the two. Hinata looked at the ground while blushing bright red. Gaara just stared at her with and unreadable expression.

He slowly spoke up, ''I'm sorry for scaring you. ''

Hinata looked up at him and smiled warmly, ''That's alright.''

Hinata got up from her and looked down at Gaara and smiled.

She held out her hand in front of him and said, ''Come on, it's almost lunch''

He looked up at her hand; he let a small smile escape his lips as he took her hand and got up. Hinata smiled brightly at the red haired boy.

* * *

Hinata and Gaara had walked out to the school garden. All the while people had been staring at the duo with surprise. Hinata being her usual dense self didn't seem to notice the looks. While Gaara being his usual not caring self didn't bother with the looks people were giving him.

''Yo Hinata'' came a cheery voice out of nowhere. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts (a/n: she wasn't dense, she had been thinking) and looked at the blonde intruder. ''Hiya Naruto.'' she said trying to match his cheerfulness.

Naruto's eyes travelled down to see Gaara's hand holding Hinata's hand. He looked surprised at first then he shouted, ''Aha! Hinata and Gaara are going out!''

Hinata looked at Naruto with shock. ''N-Naruto, w-what a-are y-you saying?''

Naruto poked Hinata on her arm and said; ''Now now Hinata, no need to deny something like that.''

Gaara glared at Naruto for laying a finger on Hinata. Naruto shivered under Gaara's glare and immediately pulled his hand back.

It suddenly struck Hinata that Gaara and she had been holding hands.

'Omg! No ways. I worked so hard to get Naruto to notice me' she thought mentally, 'if he thinks I'm in a relationship with Gaara. All my efforts...' she cried mentally.

She tried to get her hand free from Gaara's strong grasp when another voice interrupted her, ''I guess that answers my question. Tch.'' this voice sounded annoyed.

''Sasuke you've gotten it-'' Hinata was cut off by Sasuke's raised hand. He simply mouthed the words, ''Save it.''

Hinata looked down sadly. Tears started to well up in her pale eyes. 'No Hinata you will not let anyone see you cry.' she warned herself.

Hinata snatched her hand from Gaara's grasp and ran away.

Naruto blinked a few times, as he couldn't tell what was going on. While Gaara glared at the Uchiha and walked off in the direction where Hinata headed. While Sasuke just stood there surprised and pissed at the same time. He couldn't figure one thing out, 'Were they...' he thought 'tears'.

* * *

'I won't cry. Not for him. Not for anyone. Ever!' Hinata chanted while wiping away the tears that kept falling.

'I don't get why I even care, what Sasuke thinks.'

'Yes Naruto was there so I was trying not to create a misunderstanding.' she reminded herself, 'Sasuke had no right to make her feel that way. He had no right to make her cry.'

Hinata was angry and sad at the same time, 'I disappointed Sasuke.' she thought sadly, 'Great! What the hell am I even doing? I'm crying over a guy I don't even have feelings for.'

Hinata facepalmed at her own stupidity, 'I'm such a horrible friend. I left Gaara all alone.'

She slapped her forehead and kept cursing herself for being so stupid.

* * *

Tenten had wandered into Hinata's class in hopes of explaining. Probably apologize a few million times for screwing up big time.

-Flashback-

After saying bye to Hinata Tenten had stayed back a little longer. She had been looking at the envelope for a while, 'Our Hinata has finally grown up.' she thought, feeling all motherly.

She decided to head to class first and inform Neji that she was going to be late. 'Yeah I'll do that' she told herself reassuringly. She walked merrily to class.

Tenten walked in the direction of class, hoping to find Neji on the way. While passing by a classroom she glanced sideways for a second. The classroom wasn't as empty as it appeared. She stopped in her trail to get a better look, her eyes widened on seeing the occupants of the room.

'Neji! What the hell is he doing there with...' she cursed 'Karin, of all people.'

Tenten was known to act upon instinct, and she did what any normal girl would do. She barged in the room, looking furious beyond description.

Neji looked at her a little confused, as he slowly spoke, ''Tenten, what's up?''

Karin the said, 'bitch' involved looked her way and looked down at the ground.

'I knew it. He's cheating on me.' Tenten cursed mentally.

Neji slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile, ''Is everything alright?''

'Oh the nerve of this guy!' Tenten noted grudgingly. She shoved his hand away and did the most common thing, the most common thing for a martial arts specialist. She threw a punch at Neji.

Having not expecting such a reaction from his girlfriend, Neji was caught off guard, the punch beautifully landed on his stomach. The impact made Neji fall back a few steps and clutch his gut in agony.

Tenten without a word, stormed out of the room. 'Jerk, that will teach him to mess with me.' she cursed as she made her way to the lockers.

Tenten reached the lockers and stood in front of locker number 425. 'That jerk' she cursed over and over. 'I'll teach him what you get for cheating on me.'

Tenten punched the locker with all her might. Once she was satisfied with her first blow. She threw million other punches at locker number 425. 'Jerk... Jerk... Jerk...' she cursed while punching.

After what seemed like ages of punching Tenten's anger was satisfied. She stopped and looked at her work, 'Good job indeed.' she praised herself.

Tenten started to leave from the place when she remembered, 'Oh yeah, Hinata's letter.'

She turned around to the locker again; she briefly looked at locker 425. Her blood started boiling again, 'Arrrrrrrrgh! I'm so mad. Love is stupid' she said to herself, 'Hinata shouldn't be hurt like this!'

With all her strength she took the letter out from her bag and shoved it in the locker next to 425.

'You better not hurt Hinata' she warned the locker, 'You'll never see daylight, I promise you.'

Tenten was interrupted by someone who cleared their throat loudly. Tenten quickly turned around to see who the uninvited visitor was. Her eyes widened when she saw a very shocked looking Neji and a very annoyed looking Kakashi.

''Miss Tenten...'' he spoke slowly, ''TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, NOW!' he finished angrily.

Tenten slowly walked past the two males, before the uninvited visitor spoke again, ''Neji you too.''

Neji didn't put an argument and quietly followed Tenten, to the principal's office.

The locker room emptied. Only a single white piece of paper was seen sticking out of locker number 413.

-End of flashback-

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oi Oi Ida reporting for duty. Ida hopes you all liked the story. Also Ida would like to apologize for making it so short. Ida should do her homework.**

***smacks Ida on the head* **

**Anouk: Ohayooooo minna, Gomen. Ida does as she pleases. **

**Ida: No fair, you hit me. *sniff sniff***

**Anouk: *pats* Oh you'll get over it. **

**Ida: *sniff sniff* Meanie. 3**

**Anouk: Moving on… I hope you like the chapter. Please Read and Review. Now reading and running. **

**Ida: Yeah pweeeeese leave Ida loads of reviews. *grins* **


End file.
